A Tale of Love
by am4ever
Summary: This is set right after the second movie ended. What happened between Mia and Nicholas? And how are Clarisse and Joe doing? Here's where you'll find out! Completed!
1. Chapter 1

This is set right after the second movie ended. What happened between Mia and Nicholas? And how are Clarisse and Joe doing? Here's where you'll find out!

Queen Amelia sank onto her bed after a long day of work. She had been to visit the children in the winter castle the day before and today she had spent the entire afternoon talking with the people and fulfilling their requests. A knock at her door made her groan. "Who is it?"

Instead of an answer, the door slowly opened. "Brigitta? Brigitte? Is that you?"

She sat up, only to look into two of the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. "Nicholas! Oh, I'm so glad it is you!"

Nicholas smiled. "Well, I am glad to hear that. It looks like you have had quite a week, my Mia."

"Yes, I have. But, it has been even longer because I haven't been able to see you"

Nicholas smiled and kissed her softly. "Well, I have had quite a week as well...trying to stay away from my Uncle for one thing."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is he still mad because you didn't take the throne?"

"Of course. But, I don't care. All I want to think about is you walking down that aisle in two days."

Mia smiled. "Me too. Oh no, look at the time! I'm supposed to meet with Grandma! I'm late!"

"Ah Mia, the Queen is never late. Everyone else is just early."

Mia smiled and kissed him again. "Yes, but the Queen Grandmother will still say her grandaughter is late! I have to run! Talk to you later!"

Nicholas stood. "Hey, wait!"

She turned before sliding out the door. "What?"

"I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too!"She turned to run out the door and only ran into the wall. She laughed at herself and made her way out the door, leaving a smiling Nicholas behind. She ran down the steps and knocked on her Grandmother's suite. The maid opened the door and curtsied. "Her highness has been waiting for you, Your Majesty."

"Thanks. And wait, what did I say about the curtsying?"

Olivia looked down and grinned. "I apologize, Your Majesty." She moved to the side and allowed Mia to enter the suite. Though her Grandmother was no longer the ruling Queen of Genovia, she was still considered royalty. And royalty she was. Her Grandmother loved the people of Genovia and Mia was still learning how to rule from her.

"Grandma?" She walked further into the suite and found her grandmother laying down on the couch.

"You're late."

"I know, I'm really sorry! I just got back..."

Clarisse sat up and held up her hand. "It is alright. Please, sit down." Mia took a seat next to her Grandmother on the couch.

"Where's Joe?"

"He had some errands to run."

"You mean he's not watching you like a hawk?"

"Ever since your coronation, I have tried to get the Head of Security position out of his mind. Tonight, it finally worked. So, we have some time to ourselves. I would like to congratulate you my dear. The people of Genovia love you." Mia smiled. Having her Grandmother proud of her was not a usual thing and she treasured the smile she was receiving.

"Thank you, Grandma. That means a lot."

"What means a lot is that my grandaughter is getting married in two days time."

"I'm so excited! More so than the last time. Though, you and Joe's wedding was quite lovely!" Clarisse laughed as Mia dove into the details of what would be happening for the wedding. Clarisse sat back as Mia relayed what the dress was like and how beautiful everything was going to be. She was so tired and did not want to send Mia away, but she did not know how much longer she was going to be able to keep her eyes open. She could tell her grandaughter was tired too. Mia yawned and sighed.

"Who knew running a country would be so much work."

Clarisse reached over and cupped Mia's cheek with her hand. "You are doing a marvelous job."

Mia put her hand over Clarisse's. "Thanks Grandma." She took a chance and laid her head in her Grandmother's lap. Clarisse smiled and stroked her granddaughter's hair.

"You will have a wonderful life with Nicholas."

Mia looked up at her. "You think so?"

"I know so." She kissed Mia's forehead and then Mia turned her head back to the side, to allow Clarisse to continue to play with her hair. Mia was soon asleep and Clarisse grabbed an afgan off the back of the couch and covered her up. She, too, was about to fall asleep when she felt two hands on her shoulders and a kiss on the top of her head.

"It seems that the Queen has fallen asleep on your lap."

Clarisse smiled and reached for Joe's hand. "I don't want to wake her. You can go to sleep if you wish."

"Clarisse..." He cupped her cheek with his hand. "You need to sleep as well. You are worn out."

"I'll be fine."

"Well, I'll be taking a shower if you need me."

"Alright." He leaned in and kissed her softly. She shivered as he pulled away. She still could not get over the fact that she was in love. Joe was everything she had ever wanted and now she was married to him. Her dreams had come true and there wasn't anything that could take away her happiness. His hand lingered on her face before he walked into the bathroom. Mia stirred and curled up closer to her Grandmother. Clarisse put her arm around Mia and decided that this was where she was going to be all night so she might as well make herself comfortable. She kissed the top of Mia's head and whispered.

"I love you, Amelia." And with that, both Queens were asleep.

Mia woke the next morning and found herself in her Grandmother's arms. She smiled and kissed her Grandmother's cheek before quietly getting up. She saw a figure crossing towards her and recognized him immediately. "Morning Joe."

"Your Majesty." He bowed slightly before she smacked him playfully on the arm and hugged him.

"Never call me that again."

"Yes Mia. You know, your Grandmother is very proud of you."

"I know. And I'm proud of her." She explained herself after seeing the look of confusion on his face. "You see, Grandma always thought of everyone but herself. If I hadn't pushed her, you two would still be "just friends." I'm glad she listened and thought of herself for once."

"Yes, I'm glad you pushed as well. However, I fear that she is still not thinking of herself. She has been too tired over the last few weeks. I believe she is wearing herself out."

"Well, she is probably worried about the wedding tomorrow. She has been helping me a lot with the preparations."

Joe sighed worridly and nodded. "I guess you are right."

"I'm sure she's fine. Look, I'm going to get a few more hours of shut eye. There's a lot to do today. See you later, Joe." She kissed him on the cheek and quickly left the chambers, bounding up the stairs to her own suite. Joe smiled as she left and then turned and looked at his sleeping wife. His wife. He liked that thought. He walked over and sat down next to her. He stroked her cheek and sighed. Nothing, not even Mia's assurances, could set his mind at ease. Gently, he pulled her closer and she curled up against him. He sat back with his arms around her, worried for her safety, just as he always had been.


	2. Chapter 2

Mia stood nervously in the foyer of the church. This time, however, she knew this was what she wanted. She looked around the church and was happy to see everyone she loved there. Her Mother and stepfather and new little brother, Trevor were seated next to her Grandmother and Joe. And there stood Nicholas, her knight in shining armor. He looked gorgeous and his eyes were twinkling. As Lily walked down the aisle, Charlotte stood in front of the double doors. "Your Majesty, we're ready when you are."

"I'm ready, Charlotte. I've been ready!" Charlotte smiled and nodded to the two doormen. As the wedding march began to play and the audience stood, the doors opened to reveal a beautiful Mia. Her gown was gorgeous, with intricate beading and lace woven throughout the fabric. But her eyes were on no one in the room except Nicholas. He smiled through teary eyes as she reached him and took his hands. Patrick put his arm around his new wife and son and smiled. Helen smiled back and looked at her daughter, a tear slipping out from the corner of her eye. As the young couple exchanged vows, Joe reached over and took Clarisses' hand. She squeezed his hand gently but never took her eyes off of her granddaughter.

The Archbishop smiled at the couple. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Mia and Nicholas smiled and Nicholas gathered her in his arms and kissed her deeply. The crowd stood to its feet and applauded as Mia and Nicholas began to descend down the stairs. Mia looked over at her Grandmother and mouthed thank you before being whisked away to the carriage outside the church. After the bridesmaids were led down the aisle by their groomsmen, Joe held out his arm. "Your Majesty."

Clarisse smiled and took his arm. He led her down the aisle and out the church doors. Helen, Patrick, and Trevor followed right behind and stood by the couple as Nicholas helped Mia into the carriage. The new couple looked over, smiled, and waved as the carriage started down the road. Everyone waved back and then sighed. The wedding was over. The reception would be happening in about four hours. The parade would take the new couple all throughout Genovia.

"Well, that's it." Clarisse smiled sympathetically at Helen.

"You'll see her soon, Helen." Helen sighed.

"I know. But it seems like she's gone forever." Patrick put his arm around her and squeezed her gently.

"But, she's not. She'll always be here." Helen smiled and then took Patrick's arm as their carriage pulled up.

"We'll see you both at the palace," said Patrick.

Clarisse and Joe nodded. Joe noted the sadness in Clarisses' eyes. "You will be seeing her every day."

"Yes, yes I know. But, she's grown up now. And I have missed most of her life."

"Well, that is why she is here now and you are here. You have a long time to make it up."

"I guess you're right." A beautiful carriage pulled up, decorated with mauve roses. Clarisse gasped. "Joseph..."

"I figured the Queen deserves a special treat once in awhile." He kissed her cheek and led her down the steps. He helped her into the carriage and then got in beside, instead of standing behind her. He took her hand as they waved at the cheering crowd. Two carriages and many blocks in front, Mia and Nicholas waved at the crowd as well.

"Are you happy, Mia?" Mia smiled and kissed his cheek, gaining more cheers from the crowd.

"I've never been happier in my entire life."

Nicholas smiled back at his new wife. "Me either." They continued waving, as did the carriages behind them. Joe was still watching everyone closely as he waved at the crowd from he and Clarisses' carriage. The shade man was standing on the carriage behind them, but was talking on his radio. He was not paying attention to the crowd which caused Joe to be on edge. He held on to Clarisse's hand tightly and made sure to scan the crowd around them. He knew that the people of Genovia loved Clarisse and now him, because they had finally declared their love for each other. However, not everyone in Genovia was happy to see Mia on the throne. One in fact being Nicholas' Uncle. Joe never knew what to expect from him and was careful to watch for him in the crowd. However, he never saw him. No one did for Nicholas' Uncle was sitting at home, waiting for a phone call.

"I wonder how Joe is dealing with this," Mia said, smiling at the crowd.

Nicholas smiled and waved at another group of people before turning to look at her. "What do you mean?"

"He's used to riding behind Grandma, not with her. And he's not used to being nice to the crowd."

"He always smiled."

"Yea, but never waved!"Nicholas laughed and went back to waving at the crowd, ecstatic that he was finally married to his one true love. Clarisse was tired of waving to the people on the streets. Everyone seemed to be out today to see the new Queen and her Prince. She felt Joe squeeze her hand and she looked over quickly before returning her face to the crowd. Through a closed smile, she spoke softly.

"Everything alright?"

"Of course. Why?"

"Just making sure. You're doing well for your first time."

"Why, thank you, Your Majesty." She smiled wider and continued waving. The shade man leaned down and spoke softly yet with haste in Joe's ear.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I need to leave this carriage."

"What?"Joe fully turned his attention to the shade man and looked him angrily in the eye. Clarisse noticed the movement and turned to look as well before turning back to the crowd, trying to draw their attention away from her angry husband. She worried at why he seemed so upset.

"I apologize. Something is happening at the end of the parade with the Prime Minister. All I know is that all security have been called back to the church. I'm sorry but I have to go." At that point, the two security officers from Mia's carriage walked swiftly back to the church, trying not to draw attention to themselves. The crowd didn't care. They were just happy to see their new Queen and old Queen out amongst them. Joe turned back around after the shade man left and pulled Clarisse closer to him.

"Joseph?"

"He just left. Something's happening at the church."

Clarisse could tell that Joe's protective instincts were kicking in. "Would you like to go see what is going on?"

"No, I'm staying here. You and Mia must be protected."

"Joseph..."

"Just keep smiling and waving. The people want to see their beautiful Queen happy...so do I."Clarisse smiled at him and then did as he wished.

"This mad man wants to get in the carriage with me! Get him away!" the Prime Minister shouted. The shade man made his way to the front of the crowd that had surrounded the Prime Minister's carriage.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"This man tried to get in the carriage. I have never seen him before in my life!" The shade man looked at the scrungy man and knew something was up. He picked him up by the collar and looked him in the eye.

"What are you trying to do?"

The man answered forcefully. "I just wanted a ride."

"I don't believe you. Were you sent here by someone?"

"I'll never answer anything."

"Take him in for questioning!" The man was taken away by the police and the shade man turned to the Prime Minister and his wife. "I am so sorry for this interruption."

"Quite alright. Thank you for taking care of it so quickly." As the shade man instructed his men where to go next and what to look out for, Joe had his own ideas for watching the crowd. He would scan Clarisse's side thoroughly and then turn his head and do the same for his. He did not want anyone hurting his wife, he loved her too much. But, what he did not expect was for the horse to be spooked. The carriage lurched and Clarisse grabbed on to his arm.

"Joseph?" As the driver tried unsuccessfully to calm the horse, Joe held on to the seat in front of him and held the reins forcefully. The horse began to calm itself but reared back again at the sound of firecrackers going off. After five minutes of this, the firecrackers stopped and the horse regained its stance. Joe sat down and put his arm around Clarisse.

"Are you alright?"She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

Mia turned and looked at Nicholas. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what? All I hear is these people screaming!" He waved at another batch of children who were throwing flowers on to the street.

"No, those pops...did you hear them?"

"Oh yes...they're just fireworks dear. Don't worry...everything is fine." He squeezed her hand gently and she smiled and returned to waving at the crowd. Joe noticed the tears in Clarisse's eyes and then looked at where her hand was. Her left hand now covered her right arm and red blood oozed from the wound.

"Clarisse!"

"Joseph...shh...please, we can't worry everyone."

"But..."

"It's alright. Just please, tell the driver to pull off the parade route at the next available street and to get us back to the castle. Please Joseph...please..." The pleading and pain in her eyes made him spring into action. He told the driver what to do and then pulled out his cell phone. He called the palace Doctor and told him to be waiting when the carriage arrived back at the castle. He put his cell phone back in its carrier and then put his arm around Clarisse. No one could see inside the carriage nor could they see the blood that was coming out of the wound on the Queen's arm. She leaned against Joe and smiled out at the crowd before looking back at him.

"Joseph...I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Here..."He gently applied pressure to the wound by placing a handkerchief over it. She winced at the pain and he noticed her pale color. Blood was beginning to drip from the wound and he knew she was losing a lot of blood.

"We need to get back to the castle fast. Please, hurry!"The driver quickly manuvered the horse away from the people.

"I'm sorry sir. The next street isn't for another three blocks and the front two carriages are moving slowly." Clarisse breathed in quickly and leaned into Joe, so the people would not see the look of pain on her face. Joe tightened his embrace gently.

"It's alright, darling. We'll get you fixed up right away."

"Joseph...who would do this?"

"I don't know...but I will find out. I promise you that. Please, try and hurry this carriage along!"He was growing more worried by the minute. Clarisse's color had turned to a dull grey and she looked like she would pass out at any moment. He applied more pressure to her wound and she moaned at the pain it caused.

"I am sorry darling." People by now were beginning to wonder why the Queen was not waving.

"Hurry the carriage, please! It's an emergency!" The driver looked back for the first time and saw Clarisse and her arm.

"Your Highness!"

"Listen, she doesn't want to cause a scene so get this carriage out of the parade and back to the palace! Is that understood?"

"Yes sir. Right away sir!" He hurried the horse along as quickly as he possibly could.

"Clarisse...stay awake alright? Don't fall asleep."

"I'll try...Joseph..."

"What darling?" He looked at her and saw the brightness that was always in her eyes had vanished.

"I love you."

"Clarisse...I love you too. Now, stay awake darling. Keep looking at me and don't close your eyes. It's very important for you to stay awake."

"I'll try...Ah..." The pain was increasing and a burning sensation shot through her arm. She cringed at the pain and by this time, the crowd knew something was wrong with Queen Clarisse. They kept trying to get closer but the driver told them to stay back and away from the carriage. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the driver slapped the horse with the reins and veered right, down a side street. The horse whinnied and took off at full speed, jolting the carriage which caused more pain for Clarisse. Helen and Patrick turned at hearing the horse behind them and were shocked to see the carriage fly down a side street.

"I wonder what that was all about," Patrick said.

"I hope nothing is wrong. That was Clarisse and Joe's carriage."

He kissed the side of Helen's head. "I'm sure everything's fine."

"Mia doesn't seem to think so." She saw her daughter looking back, obviously having heard the horse as well and seeing the missing carriage.

"Something's wrong." Nicholas stopped waving and looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Grandma and Joe's carriage...it's gone." Nicholas now turned as well and saw that his wife was right.

"Maybe she has a surprise for you and needed to get back."

"She would never leave the parade. Do you have your cell phone with you?"

"Yes but..."

"I need it."

"Mia, the people want to see their Queen. I'm sure that your Grandmother is fine."

"Nicholas...please!"He noted the fear in her eyes and gave in to her request. She waved at a few more groups of people before placing the phone call to the shade man.

"Shade Man speaking."

"This is Queen Amelia. I would like to know where my Grandmother's carriage is headed."

"Queen Amelia...Queen Clarisse's carriage is on the parade route of course, two carriages behind your own, Your Majesty."

"Are you not supposed to be supervising her carriage?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. However, I was also called to the church when your men were."

"Why are you not with her carriage? Our men came back ten minutes ago!"

"Yes, Your Majesty. I am afraid as Head of Security, I needed to direct everyone back to their places. I was not able to get back to Queen Clarisse's carriage as of yet, though I am on my way."

"Well, you are too late! The carriage is gone! It went down a side street! Something is wrong!"

"Your Majesty...I...."

"Just find out what is wrong, this instant! Call Joe on his phone! I need to know!"

"Yes, Your Majesty! Right away!" They both hung up and Mia looked at Nicholas with tears in her eyes.

"What is it darling?"

"He was not with them. They were left unprotected. Something's happened...I just know it." Joe's cell phone rang and he did not answer it. He was too worried about Clarisse. They were still fifteen minutes from the palace grounds and Clarisse was weakening by the minute.

"Here darling...let me make you more comfortable." He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her, feeling her shivering at every touch. The pain was becoming unbearable. "What else can I do, darling?"

"Just hold me..."He did as she asked, willing to do anything for her.

"We're almost there, Clarisse."

"That is good news." Joe laughed. Even in the worst of times, she always had a sense of humor.

"Yes, it is." He kissed the side of her head as she leaned into him.

"I guess Genovia is not as safe as we thought it was."

"No, it is not. But, it will be once I'm through with whoever did this." She smiled up at him.

"Sweet Joseph...you do worry too much."

"Yes, I know. But, now you know that I have reason to."

"We are almost there Sir. Five more minutes," the driver said.

"If you made it three, I'd be happier."

"Yes sir!"

"Joseph, it's not his fault. The horse can only go so fast."

"Clarisse...if I have to yell and scream at every living being in order to get you to that castle in the quickest amount of time, that is what I will do."

"How noble of you." He stroked her cheek.

"Everything will be fine."

"Mia will be worried."

"You let me handle Mia. You just concentrate on staying awake and with me, alright?"

"Alright." He leaned down and kissed her. She broke, the pain seeming to increase by the second. He pulled her closer and felt hot tears against his shirt. He tried to comfort her as much as possible but could do nothing other than hope that the Doctor was ready and waiting. They pulled through the palace gates and up to the doors. The Doctor and several maids were waiting at the entrance.

"What happened?" the Doctor asked. Joe leaned Clarisse back against the cushions and stepped out of the carriage. He then gently picked her up and turned around. The Doctor quickly looked her over. Her entire right sleeve was blood stained and her color was that of a ghost's.

"How long ago?"

"Almost a half hour," Joe answered.

"Move her inside quickly. Queen Clarisse, everything will be fine." The maids all looked at each other with tears in their eyes. They loved their Queen dearly and hated seeing her in pain. The Queen's personal maid opened the door quickly and Joe hurried her inside the suite. He gently laid her on the bed and held her left hand tightly. The Doctor examined her right arm, finding the bullet still inside.

"I am afraid that the bullet has lodged itself in your arm, Your Highness. I will need to numb the area in order to remove it. Also, I will give you a small amount of anesthesia to make you more comfortable. Will that be alright?"Clarisse looked at Joe and, after he nodded, she turned back to the Doctor.

"That will be fine, thank you." The Doctor began removing supplies from his bag and soon was ready to remove the bullet. Joe sat down on the bed next to his wife as the Doctor injected her with the anesthesia.

"Joseph..."

"I'll be right here, my dear. I won't leave."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Good...."And with that, she succumbed to the medication and closed her eyes in sleep. The Doctor cut into Clarisse's arm and with tweezers, removed the bullet and some damaged tissue surrounding it. He was afraid, however, of all the blood that she was losing. He had to sew up some arteries that the bullet had damaged which finally stopped all the bleeding. He closed the incision and looked up. Joe had never left her side during the hour it took to remove the bullet. He was looking at his wife's face when he felt the Doctor's eyes on him.

"How is she?"

"Well, her arm will heal in time. What I am worried about is how much blood she lost. I would like to call the hospital and have some extra sent over, just in case."

"Fine. I will have one of the maids show you the phone."

"Thank you. She will not be waking up for another hour or so. You should probably call the Queen and let her know why you will not be at the reception."

"Thank you, that is a good idea." The Doctor began to leave when Joe called him back. "Doctor Kensington...."

"Yes sir?"

"Thank you very much for all you've done for my wife."

"You're very welcome sir. Anything for you and the Queen." Joe nodded at him and the Doctor left to call the hospital. Joe picked up his phone and saw that there were over 15 missed calls. He decided to call Mia first. The parade was about to be over and Mia was worried sick. On the outside, she smiled and waved at the crowd, but on the inside, she was screaming with fear. She knew something had happened to her Grandmother and the fact that Joe was not answering his phone did not make her feel any more at ease. The shade man had taken over her carriage, feeling it was his duty after losing the Queen's carriage. Nicholas' phone rang in Mia's lap and she quickly answered it.

"Grandma?"

"No, Mia, it is me."

"Joe! We've been trying to call you for over an hour! Where are you? What is going on?"

"Amelia, calm down. You don't want to make a scene. This is exactly the reason I did not call you before. Your Grandmother did not want a scene at the parade. This is your day."

"What is wrong, Joe? You sound so upset."

"I am Mia. I need you to promise me something."

"Of course."

"I mean it, Mia. No screaming at what I tell you."

"Alright, alright, I promise. Now tell me."

"Your Grandmother and I are back at the palace. Did you hear the fireworks that happened during the parade?"

"Yes, I wondered where they came from."

"We all did. The horse had been spooked by something so I stood to help the driver. That is when the fireworks went off, causing the horse to become even more distressed. After the noise died down, the horse was fine. I sat back down next to your Grandmother and found that it was not only fireworks that were shot off."

Mia's breath caught in her throat. "Joe....what do you mean?"

"Mia...your Grandmother was shot." Mia surpressed a sob and found she had no voice to respond. She placed a hand over her mouth and Nicholas put his arm around her.

"What is it?" he asked. Mia shook her head, still listening to Joe's explanation.

"It was in her right arm. She will be fine. The Doctor just removed the bullet and is calling for more blood from the hospital. I am afraid we will not be able to make it to the reception."

"Joe...that's fine. How is she? Is she alright?"

"She has not yet woken up from the procedure. The Doctor said her arm will heal in time."

"I am so sorry..."

"Mia, you are the Queen of Genovia and this is your wedding day. Your Grandmother and I wish you to have the best day possible. We love you and want you to enjoy yourself. So, do not say anything about this to your people. Just say that we were occupied. They can make up their own conclusions from there. This is your day, Mia. Not ours."

"Alright, I won't say anything. But tell her I love her and will come see her after the reception."

"Of course I will."

"Take care of her...please."

"I always do."

"Thank you, Joe."

"You have a wonderful time and we will see you tonight."

"Alright. I love you."

"And I you. Goodbye Mia."

"Bye." She handed the phone back to Nicholas and he looked at her worridly.

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you at the reception hall. We need to be alone for a few minutes anyway."

Nicholas took her hand and kissed it. Then, they both went back to waving to the people of Genovia.


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later, Mia and Nicholas were announced to a hall of full of people, ready to party. Mia did not feel like partying, but she knew she had promised Joe she would have fun, and fun she had. Nicholas knew she was hurting, as was he. He loved the Queen very much, having grown closer to her since living in the palace for awhile. He knew that Mia promised Joe that she would remain at the party and he made the same promise to her. They did have a wonderful time with all their friends and family.

Joe watched silently from Clarisse's side as the Doctor hooked her up to a pint of blood and other various medications through IV drips. She still looked pale to him and he worried for her recovery. The Doctor left to get something to eat, Joe declining the maids offer for dinner. He held on to Clarisse's hand firmly, wanting her to feel him near. He looked out the window at the night sky and smiled at its beauty. He looked down and smiled at the other beauty surrounding him. He always marveled at how Clarisse kept herself looking so young. Even in her current condition, she still managed to be the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Olivia walked in quietly, not wanting to disturb the Queen or Joe.

"Excuse me, sir. There is someone on the phone for you. The Head of Security."

He motioned for her to move into the room and she handed him the phone quickly. She looked at the Queen, the woman she had followed around for over ten years. A tear fell down her cheek as she quietly walked away, wiping at her eyes.

"Shade Man?" Joe asked.

"Yes, sir. I am very sorry, sir, for leaving the carriage. Queen Mia said that your carriage was out of the parade. I also apologize for calling so late but we needed to question the man that was harassing the Prime Minister."

"I see. Well, I believe that it is time you sort out your priorities...sir...because the reason our carriage left the parade was to get back to the castle...so my wife, the QUEEN, could get treatment."

The shade man was silent for a moment and when he responded, his voice dropped in volume significantly. "Treatment, sir?"

"You will find nothing more out about it until after the reception tonight. It is the Queen's wish that today be for her granddaughter, not herself. As soon as the party has ended and the Queen and Prince are safely back in the castle, there will be a meeting in the ballroom with all security personnel."

"Yes, sir. Of course, sir. Is there anything you need sir?"

"Keep my granddaughter safe."

"Yes, sir."

Joe hung up and put his head in his hand. He wiped his forehead and eyes. Exhaustion was beginning to set in. Clarisse began to stir and Joe looked down at her with a smile. As her eyes opened, he kissed her forehead. "Welcome back."

"Joseph...you kept your promise."

"Of course I did."

"Have you talked to Mia?"

"Yes. And she's very worried about you."

As she was about to protest against Mia's worry, Joe held up his hand to stop her.

"However, she promised to have fun at the reception. And she said to say that she loves you and she will be here after the reception has come to a close."

Clarisse nodded and tried to move into a more comfortable position but was having difficulty. Joe gently moved her on to the pillows and she relaxed a bit.

"Thank you."

She looked down at the hand he was holding and saw all of the IV's. "What is all this?"

"The Doctor has given you some medication and some more blood. You lost too much during the procedure. But, the Doctor got the bullet out and said that your arm will heal with time."

"Where is he?"

"He just went to get something to eat. Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm fine."

She put her hand to his cheek and he leaned into her touch. "You haven't eaten all day. You should get something."

"I am fine."

"Joseph..."

"Alright. After the Doctor checks your arm once more, I will go eat something."

Clarisse smiled. "Thank you. What time is it?"

Joe looked at his watch. "Almost nine."

"Oh dear. I guess we won't make the reception then, will we?"

Joe laughed and kissed her hand. "No, my dear, we will not."

"Thank you, darling."

"For what?"

"For taking care of me."

"Oh, well, that was an order...given by Queen Mia."

Now it was Clarisse's turn to laugh. "Well, I'm glad you listened."

Joe leaned down and spoke in hushed tones. "It wouldn't have mattered. I would have carried you here myself if I needed to."

She let go of his hand and stroked his cheek. "I don't deserve you."

"Yes, you do. It is I who does not deserve you."

Clarisse blushed. "I am afraid I do not agree with that. But I do know that I love you."

"And I love you." He leaned down closer and caught her lips in a kiss. The sound of the door opening caused them to break and look up.

"I see that our patient has woken up." Clarisse reached for Joe's hand and he brought it to his lips as the Doctor walked over to the other side of her bed. "Your Highness, I just need to make sure the stitches are intact and then I will leave you for the night. Your maid will know how to contact me should anything go wrong."

"Thank you for all your help, Dr. Kensington."

"You are most welcome, Your Highness. I must say, your husband has been very helpful. I do not know anyone more attentive, not even one of my nurses."

Clarisse smiled at Joe and he returned the smile to her. "Yes, he has always been attentive it seems."

The Doctor carefully checked Clarisse's bandages and the wound. Once, he touched a particularly tender spot and Clarisse winced and gripped Joe's hand. Joe quickly looked at the Doctor, anger flashing in his eyes. "I am sorry, Your Highness. I will get you some pain medication for the morning. I am afraid I cannot get anything before that."

Joe sighed and placed his other hand overtop of Clarisse's. "It is not your fault. Thank you for all your help today."

Clarisse nodded through tears of pain. "Yes, thank you."

"I will see you both in the morning. Goodnight." He bowed slightly and walked out of the room.

"Are you alright, my dear?"

Clarisse breathed in deeply and let it out. "Yes, I am alright. Thank you. Now, will you go get something to eat?"

"Clarisse..."

"Joseph...you said you would."

"I know but...I feel it would be better if I stayed with you."

"I do not. Please, Joseph, go eat something. I will still be here when you are finished."

Joe laughed. "Yes, I guess you cannot go anywhere. Alright, my dear, I will be back shortly. Try and get some rest."

"I will." He kissed her sweetly and then quietly backed out of the room. She grimaced while trying to move into a more comfortable position. She looked over and saw her bandaged arm propped on a pillow. It hurt to move at all but she did not want to give in to the pain. She wanted to overcome it. She did not want to burden anyone with caring for her, especially her Joseph. She loved him too much to make him worry about her all the time. She gave up trying to move and fell into a restless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The party was over and Mia was exhausted. She was excited about she and Nicholas' first night together but she was still anxious to see her Grandmother. The cars parked in front of the castle, letting out Mia, Nicholas, Helen, Patrick, Trevor and Lily. The security personnel were all nervous about their meeting with Joe. They knew something had happened, they just did not know what. Mia walked into the castle on Nicholas' arm. "Do you want to change before you see Grandma?" Nicholas asked.

"Yes, that would be nice. Mom, Patrick, we'll see you all in the morning." They hugged Mia's family goodnight and as they walked up the steps, Mia turned to Lily.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Lily asked.

"No, I think I need to do this by myself. Thank you for everything."

"I love you."

"I love you too." After Lily gave Nicholas a hug goodnight and walked up the steps, Nicholas took his wife's hand.

"Come on. Joe's have a meeting with the security anyway. We have some time to freshen up before going to see your Grandma." He led her up the steps to their suite. Joe stood in front of fifty or so security men, all who were looking down. Shade Man sat in the front of the room, guilt sweeping over him.

"Well, it is good to see that you all are here. Tell me what happened with the Prime Minister," Joe said.

The Shade Man explained the situation and Joe nodded. "How many men would it have taken to get rid of him?"

The Shade Man looked down and sighed. "Probably five at the most."

"Yes...five is a good number. Not fifty!" The men all looked up, surprised at Joe's change of tone. "What is your main purpose as a security officer?"

The shade man again answered for all his men. "To take care of the Queen and the royal family."

"Yes...how many Queens were left unattended today?"

The men all looked down once again. "Two, sir..."

"Very good. Two Queens were left unattended. The entire country was on the streets today and you left the two most important people in the country unprotected! Do any of you know how bad of a decision that was?" They all nodded but Joe only grew angrier. "I do not think you understand the extremity of this situation! Not only did you leave both Queens unprotected...you also left for a stupid reason! Five people could have taken care of one idiot...but the two most important people in this country were not watched by their designated men. And now, my wife is lying in bed...with a bullet hole in her arm!"

He slammed his fist on the desk in front of him and looked at all the men, whose mouths were hanging open. "Tell me why this happened and what I can tell her!??!"

The room was silent for a moment and then the shade man stood. "I am extremly sorry for my lack of judgement during this situation, sir. It is my fault that all personnel were called away from their areas. I take full responsibility and give you my word that this will never happen again."

Joe looked at the man who now filled his former position and sighed. He relaxed a little and motioned for shade man to sit down. "You are all very lucky. Queen Clarisse does not blame anyone for this incident. However, I am not so forgiving. I believe that books need to be reviewed and strategies put into play. I may not be the Head of Security any longer but my wife has asked me to keep an eye on all of you and make sure you all are doing your jobs. I am angry no longer...what I beg of you is to use your brains...not adrenaline during situations. Is that understood?"

All heads nodded in affirmation. "Now...if there is nothing else..."

A young man stood up in the back. "Excuse me, sir, but may we inquire as to the Queen's condition."

Everyone silently turned their eyes back to Joe and saw him smile for the first. "I am pleased to announce that she will fully recover in time. Now, you are all dismissed for the night. Tomorrow, I will have a new security plan for all of you. Meet back here at 2 in the afternoon. Goodnight."

All left quickly to try and get some sleep before tomorrow. They knew that Joe's plan would be intricate and would take a lot of thought and planning. The shade man was the only one who remained behind. "Again, sir, I am truly sorry."

"As I said, it's alright. My wife is fine and I would like to forget about the situation. You only did what you thought was right, and for that, I can't be angry with you. I would like your help with the new system."

The shade man stood up a little straighter. "Yes, sir."

"Well, then, I believe I need to get back to my wife. Goodnight."

"Goodnight sir." He left the room and hurried to his designated area. Joe moved out of the ballroom and into the hallway, only to see Nicholas and Mia coming down the steps.

"Joe!"

She flung herself into his arms and Nicholas smiled.

"Ah, Queen Mia, how are we this evening?" Joe asked.

Mia smiled and smacked him playfully. "You know you're not supposed to call me that."

"Ah, yes, a slip of the tongue I'm afraid. Nicholas..." He shook Nicholas' hand. "How was the reception?"

"Wonderful," Nicholas answered. "We wish you and Queen Clarisse could have been there."

"As did we. But, I am glad that you had a good time. Clarisse will be very pleased."

"How is she?" Mia asked, worry filling her heart.

"Tired, but ready to see you."

"And her arm?"

"It will heal in time."

Mia breathed a sigh of relief as Joe took her hand. "I believe your Grandmother would like to see you alone for a few minutes, Mia."

Mia smiled at him and kissed his and Nicholas' cheek. "I'll have someone come get you both in a few minutes."

She walked inside the suite quietly and nodded to the maids who had been watching over the Queen. They stepped back and let her have some privacy with her Grandmother. Mia walked over to where Joe normally sat next to Clarisse and took his spot. She took her Grandmother's hand and put both of hers around it. Clarisse stirred and opened her eyes, smiling quickly. "Amelia..."

"Grandma..." The tears that had been threatening to spill ever since Joe had called her about the accident, fell freely down her cheeks as she hugged her grandmother ever so gently, so she wouldn't disturb her arm. When Mia pulled back, Clarisse also had tears in her eyes.

"I am sorry I missed the reception darling."

Mia laughed as Clarisse wiped away her tears. "Grandma, that should be the least of your worries. I just want you to worry about getting better."

"Oh, stop. I will be fine in a few days time."

"Does it hurt?"Clarisse wanted to say no, but her granddaughter was too smart from her. "Don't lie," Mia warned.

Clarisse sighed. "It hurts some. The Doctor will be bringing some medication in the morning to help the pain."

"Good. Do you need anything? Something to eat? A drink?"

"I'm fine, Amelia. Now, tell me about the reception." After Mia told her Grandmother everything in detail, she told the maid to go get Joe and Nicholas. They both walked in and smiled at the pair. The IV's were to the side. After the blood and fluids had emptied themselves into Clarisse, the maids took out the needles, much to Clarisse's relief. Joe had helped her carefully change into a nightgown and Mia was also in her pajamas, leaving the pair looking rather funny on the humungous bed. Mia moved off the bed and into Nicholas' arms. He leaned down and kissed Clarisse on the cheek.

"You had us very worried, Grandma." Clarisse smiled at him as Joe took his seat next to her. She liked being called Grandma by Nicholas.

"Well, I am in very good hands so there is no need to worry." Nicholas and Mia stayed awhile longer and then left to enjoy their night together. Joe closed the door behind the maids as they went off to bed. He turned and smiled at Clarisse. She looked so tired yet she was smiling at him with a smile that melted his heart every time he saw it. He walked over and turned out all the lights except for the one on his end table. He climbed in next to her and gently pulled her close. She took his hand and sighed as he kissed the side of her head. "What a day."

Joe laughed. "Yes, I would say that is about right."

Clarisse smiled and kissed his cheek. "What are we going to do about the press?"

"You let me handle that, alright?"

Clarisse yawned and Joe looked down at her. He knew she was exhausted and in a great amount of pain. "Only this once."

Joe smiled. "Alright. Just this once. Now, I believe it is time the Queen got her beauty sleep."

"And her Prince as well."

Joe turned out the light and pulled the covers up to Clarisse's chin before lying back down. "If the Queen insists. Goodnight darling."

"Goodnight. I love you, Joseph."

"And I love you, Clarisse." He kissed her soundly before she drifted off to sleep. Joe, on the other hand, did not. He was about to give in to sleep two hours later when Clarisse moaned in his arms. "Clarisse? Wake up....wake up, Clarisse."

She did not wake up though, only moaned louder and began crying. "No, please...stop!" She sat up in bed, her chest heaving, trying to regain her breath. Then, the pain set in because her arm had moved. Joe put his arm around her and guided her back into a laying position.

"Clarisse...it's alright, I'm right here."

She looked at him and tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Darling, what is wrong?"He pulled her into a hug, careful not to touch her right arm.

"Joseph...don't leave me...please..."

"I won't leave...I'll never leave you. What is wrong, Clarisse? What has you scared?"

He pulled back and looked at her. She tried to wipe the tears off her cheeks as she responded. "I am sorry...it was just a nightmare."

"What was it about?"

"Nothing important...I just couldn't find you that was all."

"Are you sure?"

Clarisse nodded but Joe knew she was not telling him the truth. "Alright, well...if you're sure..."

"I am. I'm sorry I woke you."

"You didn't do anything wrong." He pulled her close and kissed her deeply. The burning pain in her arm caused her to break away after a few moments. "Your arm?"

She nodded and he got out of the bed gently and came over to her side. He switched on the lamp on her end table and looked at her arm. It was black and blue around where the bandages were and blood was coming through the gauze. "I will be right back. I'm going to get some new bandages and ice, alright?"

"Please...don't take long."

Joe noticed that there was still fear in her voice. "I won't." He kissed her lightly and then quickly went to the kitchen. Ten minutes later, he was back with some ice and fresh bandages to wrap her arm with. She winced in pain as he changed the bandages and gently placed the ice on her arm. "That should make it feel better soon." He climbed back in and turned out the lights again. "Now, you just get some sleep. I won't leave, I promise. And if you can't find me again, I'll be right here next to you."

"Thank you, Joseph...I do love you."

"I love you, Clarisse." He kissed her once more before she fell into a peaceful sleep for the first time that day.

Mia walked into her Grandmother's suite, glad to see that she was sitting up and looking much better than the night before. "Good morning Amelia. You all ready to leave for your trip?"

"Yes, Grandma. But I feel bad leaving you here like this."

"Don't be. I am perfectly content here in this bed...for today. Tomorrow I am getting out of it and will make sure things are in order while you are away."

"Thank you, Grandma. But, you should stay in bed for at least five days. The Doctor said..."

Clarisse held up her hand. "What the Doctor says does not concern me and you know that. Now, I want you and Nicholas to have a lovely time."

"Yes, Grandma. Did Mom and Patrick say goodbye?"

"Yes, right before they left this morning. And Lily did as well."

"Ok. Well, then I guess it's my turn. Nicholas..."

Nicholas walked into the room with Joe. "Goodbye Grandma...make sure you get your rest."

"I will. Have a wonderful time."

"We will, thank you."

He kissed her cheek and then Mia hugged her Grandmother. "Thank you for everything."

"Only the best for you, Amelia. Have fun."

"We will. I love you."

"I love you too. Now go before you miss your plane."

Mia let Clarisse go and then hugged Joe after Nicholas shook his hand. "Take care of her."

"I always do. You take care of yourselves."

"We will. I love you...Grandpa?" Joe looked a little shocked and turned to Clarisse. Clarisse smiled and shrugged her good shoulder.

"Well...at least it's not Joey."

They all laughed and Joe nodded at Mia. "Grandpa? Yes, I believe I can handle that."

Mia's smile grew wider as she kissed his cheek. "Good. See you all in three weeks!"

They all said goodbye and then Clarisse sighed as Joe sat next to her. "Three weeks seems like such a long time."

"Ah, but it will go quickly, my dear. For I have many things planned..."

Clarisse grinned at his smirk. "And what is that supposed to mean, Joseph?"

"It means that I finally have this castle to myself and I am going to be able to show you just how much I love you...without anyone else getting in the way." He kissed her soundly and then got up. "But first, I have some things to do with the security men. You will excuse me, my dear?"

"Of course."

He kissed her again and then walked out of the room. Clarisse sighed as the maid, Olivia walked in. "Ma'am, do you need anything?"

"I don't think so. But, thank you."

"Yes Ma'am. I will be in the sitting room should you need anything."

"Thank you, Olivia." Olivia curtsied and then walked out of the bedroom. Clarisse desperately wanted to get out of bed, but knew Joe would be very angry if he wasn't there to help her. Instead, she fell back asleep, the nightmare creeping back into her mind.

Joe walked back to the suite at about 3 o'clock. Olivia was dusting the sitting room and looked over as he walked in. "Good afternoon, sir."

"Olivia...and how is my wife doing?"

"Last time I checked, she was sleeping."

"Good. Now, how would this sound?"

She came closer to him as he spoke quietly. "I have a surprise planned for the Queen tonight. I would love it if you took some time off and we had this evening to ourselves. How does that sound?"

"Well...it sounds very nice but...I am not supposed to leave the Queen."

"Ah, no you are not. But, when I say you can leave the Queen...you can."

Olivia giggled and smiled. "Yes, sir. I will be out of your way in one moment." She gathered her things, curtsied, and walked out of the room with a big smile on her face. Joe closed the door behind her and walked quietly into the bedroom. What he found did not make him relax, only worry more. Clarisse was sleeping, but not in a peaceful fashion. Tears were streaming down her face and she kept reaching out for Joe but he wasn't there. He walked over quickly and took the hand that kept reaching for him and cupped her face with his hand.

"Clarisse...wake up darling. Clarisse...."

Her eyes popped open and she looked at him through teary blinks. "Jospeh...where were you? I couldn't find you."

"I just got back. I told you I had some things to do."

"No, no, I couldn't find you anywhere. I checked the ballroom and you weren't there."

Joe was now totally confused. "Where did you go?" she asked fearfully.

"My dear, I am afraid we are on different pages. What do you mean you checked the ballroom?"

"After he let me go, I checked everywhere for you and I couldn't...find you." More tears replaced the ones Joe had wiped off her cheeks.

"Who let you go? Who is this man?"

"I...I don't know. But he took me away from you and when he let me go, you were gone....."

Her eyelids began to fall as Joe realized she was going to slip into unconsciousness.

"Clarisse, stay awake. What's wrong? Does your arm hurt?"

"Joseph..." Despite all her efforts, the Queen's eyelids fell and she was unconscious in Joe's arms.

"Clarisse! Wake up! Olivia! Someone!" Fortunately, Olivia had waited outside the suite in case Joe had needed anything. She quickly ran in and gasped at the scene before her.

"Call the Doctor quickly!"

"Yes...yes sir. Right away sir."

"Clarisse...please wake up. Please...."A single tear slipped down his cheek as he hugged her to him.


	5. Chapter 5

_Three weeks later:_

Mia and Nicholas strolled hand in hand around the streets of Paris. Two security men walked behind them, not too close. They knew that Mia never liked having them with her and liked her privacy with her new husband. Nicholas kissed her hand and put his arm around her. "Well, tomorrow, we go back to Genovia my dear. I am sure your Grandmother misses you."

"I can't believe they haven't returned our calls."

"I'm sure that she and Joe need their privacy as well, Mia."

"But still...Grandma never forgets to return my calls. She knows I worry about her."

"Maybe she wanted to get away from you for a little."

Mia playfully smacked him with her fan and then hugged him around the waist. "I'm just glad we got to spend these three weeks together. I love being here with you."

"And I with you. But, now, we have a reservation for dinner and I have a surprise for you."

Mia smiled. "And what would that be sir?"

"You'll have to wait and see. Come on..." They left to go back to the house to change for dinner. Nicholas surprised Mia with a gorgeous ruby and diamond necklace, made especially for her. They spent one last night in Paris and settled into bed, dreaming of the times they had spent together.

Joe walked out to the gardens and Maurice bounded up to him. He smiled and pet the poodle's head. "And where is your leash may I ask?"

"Right here sir!" Olivia came running up, tired and out of breath.

"Calm yourself, Olivia. What happened?"

"I'm afraid Maurice slipped his head out of the collar while I was bringing him inside. He must have heard you come out."

"Ah, I see. Well, it seems like he has calmed down." He slipped the collar back on the poodle and patted him on the head. He handed the leash to Olivia.

"Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome. I'm afraid he can be a handful sometimes. I thought Clarisse was walking him tonight."

"Oh...she was but I suggested taking him back inside. I was going to supper anyway."

"I see. And where is she?"

"She's at the gazebo."

"Thank you. I trust you can get Maurice inside now?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well. Goodnight then Olivia."

"Goodnight sir." She curtsied and left quickly, Maurice pulling her along. Joe silently made his way to the gazebo. When he saw Clarisse, he straightened up and breathed in sharply. The moonlight silloughetted her figure and accentuated her beauty. The past three weeks had been difficult for them. Clarisse's arm was healing, though very slowly and painfully. The medication worked to some degree, but was not enough. Joe was her guiding force, helping her along the way. The nightmares had been getting worse every night and it was common for her to wake up twice a night at least. After the spell three weeks ago, Joe had kept an even closer eye on her. He made sure that when she was with the people of Genovia, she did not overexert herself. She hated making him worry, but she couldn't do anything to make him back away. After regaining his composure, Joe quietly walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. She jumped a little but in turning, smiled.

"I wondered when you would find me."

"I believe Maurice and Olivia helped me in my search." He kissed her cheek and sat down next to her.

"Did you finish whatever you were doing?"

"Yes, I did. And I believe that it is now fit for the Queen to examine." Clarisse looked at him questioningly. He rubbed her arm and took her hand. "You'll see what I mean." He helped her up and she linked her left arm through his. Her right arm was in a sling for one more week. They walked slowly through the garden and back to the castle.

"Mia will be back tomorrow," Clarisse said.

"And probably with a temper. I wish you would have let me call her."

Clarisse shook her head. "She would have wanted to come back."

"Well, that is true. How are you feeling, my dear?"

"Better now that you're here."

Joe smiled and held her hand that was tucked in his arm. "You know what I mean, Clarisse. How is your arm today?"

"The Doctor said one more week and it should be mended."

"That is good news."

They walked into the castle and headed towards their suite. Charlotte met them on the way. "Excuse me, your Majesty, someone is here to see you."

"Now? Why, it's almost ten o'clock."

"Yes...I'm sorry Madame, but he was very insistent."

"Who is this man?" Joe asked, his eyes narrow with suspiscion.

"Viscount Mabrey."

Clarisse felt Joe tighten his grip around her hand. "Joseph...it's alright. I won't be long."

He let go and kissed her cheek, watching her walk off with Charlotte close behind. Instead of going to the suite, he followed to make sure his wife would be alright. The shade man also stood close by, watching the Viscount like a hawk.

"Ah, Viscount...to what do we owe this visit?" Clarisse asked, as sweetly as possible.

The Viscount kissed her hand and sat down when she did. "Your Majesty...I have a favor to ask of you."

"And what would that be?"

"Well, you see, my nephew and I did not part on good terms. I was hoping that when he arrives back here, you could have him phone me."

"Phone you?"

"Yes, I would like to talk to him and I am afraid that he will not accept any calls from me. If you would ask him to call me, I feel that he would oblige. That way, I could talk to him. Please, your Majesty..."

"I will tell Nicholas that you asked him to call you but that is all I can do I'm afraid. I cannot force him into doing anything he does not want to."

The Viscount stood quickly. "Your Majesty! He is my nephew! I would like to speak with him!"

Clarisse stood as well, holding her ground. "If he would like to speak with you, then he will call you on his own terms...not mine."

The Viscount glared at her for a moment but she did not back down. He was about to storm out of the room when he turned to her once more. He spoke slyly and with bitterness on every word. "I do hope that your arm is healing well, Your Majesty. We wouldn't want another firecracker to go off again, now would we?"

Clarisse looked horrified, her knees buckling as she fell into her chair, Charlotte rushing to her side. The Viscount tried to leave quickly but was stopped by the Shade Man. "Excuse me, Viscount, but someone would like to see you in the foyer."

"I'm not speaking to anyone."

"Yes, you are. Follow me." The Viscount had to agree, considering the Shade Man had him by the arm.

"I demand to know who it is that wishes to speak with me! I am a man of high authority in this country and I will not be speaking to anyone who is not of that same authority!" The shade man pushed the Viscount into the foyer and backed out. "Where are you going?"

"To watch his post." The Viscount turned, fear enveloping his heart. Joe stood in front of him, arms folded across his chest, with a look of anger crossing his face.

"I have nothing to say to you. Goodnight." The Viscount moved to walk out the door but Joe stepped in front of him.

"I believe we do have something to talk about, Viscount. I seem to recall telling you, quite a long time ago, that you were not to hurt my girl."

"I have done nothing to your...girl, if you can call her that."

Joe quickly moved forward, grabbing the Viscount by his collar and slamming him up against the wall. "I also believe I told you that in 46 countries, I can do whatever I want without consequences."

That statement got the Viscount's attention. "Sir, unhand me."

Joe did not move. "You are never to come back here again, sir...If you do, I will not be held accountable as to what happens to you. Do we understand each other?"

The Viscount, for fear that his air would soon be cut off, nodded. Joe let him down quickly, so quickly that the Viscount sat instead of standing. Joe looked down at him.

"Don't ever call my wife "girl" again. She's mine." And with that, he walked away, not turning back once. The Viscount quickly made his exit, afraid that Joe would send people after him.

"Madame, can I get you anything?" Charlotte asked Clarisse. Clarisse absently shook her head no. She didn't know what to say. She was in a state of shock and fear. It was her dream...her true. In the nightmare, the Viscount was the one who had her shot. Now...he had known about the fireworks. This was not just a coincidence.

"Clarisse?"

She turned quickly, tears filling her eyes. "Joseph..."

He ran to her, carefully pulling her into his arms. Charlotte motioned that she was going to get tea and he nodded gratefully at her. He could feel Clarisse trembling beneath him. "Clarisse, my dear, everything's alright."

"No, Joseph...it's not. He said..."

Joe pulled back and cupped her face with his hands. "I heard what he said. And he won't be back ever again."

"You heard? How?"

Joe put his hands on her shoulders and sighed. He knew he shouldn't have been listening to her conversation, but it had been for the best.

"I am afraid I listened outside the door. Please...do not be angry. I just wanted to make sure that you were alright and..."

He did not have time to finish his response. Clarisse leaned down and kissed him deeply. He put his arms around her waist and began to stand from his stooped position. She followed and stood, moving as close to him as possible. She was so scared and he was the only one who made her feel safe. She broke and looked into his eyes, a single tear falling down her cheek. "Don't apologize. Thank you...for watching out for me."

He kissed her forehead as she leaned against him. "I'll always watch out for you."

She smiled up at him. "I know you will."

"Well, I think that this is enough sadness for one night. Let's get you to bed. Charlotte is bringing tea." She nodded and took his hand. He led her back to the suite where Charlotte and Olivia were coming out.

"Your tea is ready, Sir, Madame," Charlotte said.

"Thank you, Charlotte...for everything." Charlotte smiled at Clarisse.

"You're most welcome, Your Majesty."

She and Olivia curtsied and left quickly, knowing Joe's plan.

"Are you ready?" Joe asked.

"For what?"

"Your surprise."

"Joseph..." she tried to protest but he held up his hand to silence her.

"I will have none of that. Close your eyes."

"Really Joseph."

"Just humor me, please." Clarisse obliged and closed her eyes as Joe led her inside. In the middle of the room was a table set for two, candles lit, and dessert ready for the couple. Mauve roses, her favorite, covered the rest of the table and room. A gold box lay by her place at the table. Joe smiled at the box, he being the only one who knew what was inside.

"Open your eyes."

And as she did, she gasped, taking in her surroundings. "Oh..Joseph..." With tears in her eyes, she hugged him. "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

Clarisse looked at him and gave him a light kiss. "Thank you."

He led her to the table and held out her chair. They enjoyed their dessert and then Joe pointed to the box. "I believe that has your name on it."

Clarisse carefully picked up the box and opened it as best she could with one hand. She almost dropped it after seeing the necklace that was inside. "Oh my...."

He smiled as he got up and took the necklace out of the box. It was all diamonds, with one drop, two karat, diamond hanging down the center. He clasped it around her neck and kissed her cheek. "It looks beautiful on you."

She got up as quickly as she could and hugged him tight. Joe laughed. "I think that means you like it."

"Joseph...I love it. Thank you so much."

"I took a peek at your dress that is being made for the ball next week. I was told this would look very becoming on you with the dress' neckline."

"My, you have very good taste, sir."

"I do try." He kissed her deeply and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. She gave in and relaxed in his arms. This was the best way to spend a night.

Mia and Nicholas walked into the castle, followed by many maids with all the luggage. Charlotte greeted them at the door. "Ah, Queen Mia, Prince Nicholas...how was your honeymoon?"

Nicholas put his arm around Mia and smiled. look..." Mia said.

Charlotte walked over and gasped at the necklace around Mia's neck. "Oh, Your Majesty...it's gorgeous!"

Mia giggled and hugged Nicholas. "And it's all from him!"

Charlotte smiled at the newlyweds. "Well, you have nothing scheduled today, as requested."

"Thank you so much!"

"The Queen and Sir Joseph will be at dinner this evening with both of you."

"How are Grandma and Grandpa?"

Charlotte recovered quickly after her surprise at hearing Joe called Grandpa. She smiled as she responded. "Both are doing well."

"Where's Grandma?" Mia asked. "I have a present for her."

Charlotte hesitated before answering. "She is...uh..."

"Charlotte? What's wrong?" Mia asked, beginning to grow worried.

"Nothing..oh nothing, Your Majesty!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Madame. Her Highness is in her suite." Charlotte was the only one, other than Joe, Olivia, and the Doctor, who knew what Clarisse had gone through the night before. Her screams had woken Joe quickly and he had tried to calm her down. In the process of trying to get him off of her, she had hurt her arm and been in an excruciating amount of pain. Finally, Joe had shaken her awake from the nightmare and she had been exhausted. Olivia called the Doctor and Charlotte had helped Joe calm the trembling Queen. After such a wonderful night, Joe could only wonder what these nightmares were about. Charlotte knew he was in pain as well, as did Clarisse. She felt horrible waking him up every night by these nightmares, but she was afraid to tell him about them. She knew he would get very angry and try to fix the problem. She could not risk his life because of her nightmares.

"Oh, well, darling, why don't you go upstairs and unpack and I'll go see her," Mia said, heading towards Clarisse's suite.

Nicholas was about to agree but Charlotte knew she needed to cut in. "I'm afraid, Your Majesty, that Her Highness is sleeping right now. Sir Joseph asked that she not be disturbed."

Mia looked at Charlotte, questions in her eyes but did not force the issue. "Um, ok. Well, then, I guess we'll see her at dinner. We'll be in our suite."

"Yes, Madame. I will make sure all your luggage is brought to the suite."

"Thank you, Charlotte," Nicholas said. Mia took Nicholas' arm and started up the steps, stopping for a moment to look at the closed door to her Grandmother's suite. With sad eyes, she turned and let Nicholas lead her up the steps. Charlotte looked after them with sadly, knowing Mia wanted to see her Grandmother. They had grown so close and the Queen's nightmares only worsened the situation. She did not want her granddaughter knowing what had been going on while she was away on her honeymoon. Charlotte quickly told the maids where to go with the luggage and then went to the Queen's suite. She knocked softly and Olivia opened the door.

"Thank you, Olivia." She walked inside and quietly into the bedroom. Joe and Clarisse were talking quietly, Joe holding tightly to Clarisse's hand. Charlotte cleared her throat and the couple looked at her. "Excuse me, Madame, Sir, but Queen Mia and Prince Nicholas have arrived."

Both faces brightened. "Oh, wonderful. Everything was fine with their trip?" Clarisse asked.

"Yes, Madame. Even the new necklace that Queen Mia received."

Clarisse looked at Joe and smiled. "It seems the men in this family all have the same idea."

Charlotte looked from Joe to Clarisse and back, not understanding what she meant. "Madame?"

"Oh, Charlotte...I will show you next week at the ball."

Charlotte smiled. "Yes Madame. Do either of you need anything?"

"We are fine, thank you," Joe answered.

"I will see you both at dinner then."

She left and went to make preparations for dinner. Joe climbed on to the bed next to Clarisse and pulled her close to him. "You think you're up to dinner tonight?"

"Of course! I have missed Mia. Even though her antics are sometimes uncharacteristic of a Queen...she still keeps amazing me."

Joe laughed and kissed the side of her head. "I must agree with you there. Now, I have some things to go over with her security guards...I will leave you to get ready." He kissed her lightly and then left the room. Olivia came and helped her dress for the evening. She was in excruciating pain after upsetting her arm the night before and needed help with tasks she was used to doing herself. However, when Joe re-entered, dressed in his tuxedo, he marveled at how wonderful she still looked. Through everything she had been through the night before, she was still the picture of poise and composure. The peach gown made her look fresh and ready for the evening. The sling on her arm was so tiny it could hardly be seen through the sheer wrap that draped her shoulders. She took Joe's arm as he kissed her cheek. "You look radiant."

"Thank you. Have you seen Mia?"

He smiled at her anxiousness. "I'm afraid not. Charlotte wanted me to inform you that the Prime Minister and his wife are here for dinner as well as members of the Parliament."

Clarisse sighed. "Never a moment of peace, is there?"

"No, there does not seem to be. However, Mia and Nicholas are waiting in the sitting room for us."

Clarisse's straight face grew into a smile. "Wonderful."

Joe escorted her out of the room and towards the sitting room. The doormen opened the door and closed it behind the couple. Mia and Nicholas turned and both smiled. "Grandma!" Mia exclaimed.

"Welcome home, my darling," Clarisse said, not able to hide her excitement any longer.

Mia quickly gave her a hug, careful of her Grandmother's arm. She had missed her so much and was sad that she had not talked to her in three weeks. She smiled at her Grandmother, tears brimming her eyelashes. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Clarisse said.

Mia hugged her once more and then moved to Joe. Nicholas came over and gave Clarisse a kiss on the cheek. "There wasn't a day she didn't speak of you," he said.

"How nice...we spoke of both of you every day as well."

Nicholas shook Joe's hand and then took Mia's. "How was the honeymoon?" Joe asked.

"Wonderful. We have so many things to show you both....after dinner," Mia said.

Clarisse sighed. "Yes, it seems we have guests to entertain tonight."

"Just what I wanted to do when I got back home." Mia frowned and the others laughed.

"It's all part of being a Queen," Clarisse replied.

"Yea, I know. Let's get this over with. Then we can discuss what's been going on here," Mia said, leading Nicholas towards the door. The two couples left the room and then headed for the dining room as they were introduced to the members of Parliament and Prime Minister. They all walked into the room and as Joe held out the chair for Clarisse, they both looked and saw the Viscount staring at them. Clarisse's breath caught in her throat and her face went pale. Nicholas and Mia, too, saw the Viscount and were surprised that he had made an appearance with the rest of the Parliament. He had not spoken to them since the wedding of Joe and Clarisse. Joe pushed in Clarisse's chair after she sat down and excused himself for a moment. He grabbed the shade man by his collar and took him into the hallway. "I thought I gave you direct orders that he was not allowed in here!"

"I'm sorry, sir, but he had a policeman accompany him with an order that he was allowed in to anything dealing with Parliament. I tried to revoke the order but it was no use."

Joe dropped his hands and sighed. "Watch him with four eyes."

"Yes, sir."

Joe composed himself and walked back in, taking his seat next to Clarisse. He reached under the table and took her hand, feeling her trembling and shaking. Her hands were freezing, mostly from fear. She looked at him and he leaned over.

"I am afraid he was allowed in because of something we could not control. As a member of Parliament, he is allowed at any event where all Parliament members are invited." Joe looked out of the corner of his eye and saw the Viscount staring at he and Clarisse. Nicholas and Mia also noticed this. They made it through dinner with nothing coming from the Viscount's mouth. Clarisse didn't touch her food, too afraid of the memories from her nightmares. After dinner, everyone retired for the evening, Nicholas and Mia following Clarisse and Joe to their suite.

The Viscount was the last to leave. He walked up behind Nicholas quickly and caught his arm. "Nicholas, may I have a word with you?"

Nicholas looked at Mia and then back at his Uncle. "I only have a moment. Excuse me, Mia." He kissed her on the cheek and then walked to the foyer with his Uncle. Joe tightened his grip around Clarisse's waist as the Viscount passed them, glaring at the Queen. She looked away and Mia noticed her fear. They walked into the suite quickly and Joe helped Clarisse on to the couch and did the same for Mia.

"I did not think the Viscount would be showing up to any more Parliament events," Mia said.

"Neither did we." Clarisse noticed the anger in Joe's eyes, anger that she had never seen before.

"Has something happened?" Mia asked, worried after Joe's bitter response.

Clarisse looked at Joe and shook her head.

"No, Mia, nothing has happened," he said.

"You both are such bad liars."

Clarisse straightened. "I beg your pardon, young lady. A Queen never lies."

"Even a Queen who is no longer ruling?"

Joe smiled and took Clarisse's hand as he sat next to her. "I am afraid your granddaughter has made a fine point."

"Joseph..."

He knew that she was going to be angry if he said anything about the Viscount and luckily, he was saved by Nicholas' entrance. Nicholas strode angrily over and took a seat next to Mia. "I apologize for that."

"What's wrong?" Mia asked.

"Nothing. Just know that the Viscount Mabrey is a poor excuse for a human being and will not be in our lives ever again."

"What?" She didn't understand what he was talking about.

"He tried to influence me to persuade you into making a motion with the Parliament. He feels that they will listen to you."

"What was the motion about?"

Nicholas looked at Clarisse and Joe then looked down. "I would rather not say."

"Would you like Joseph and I to leave you two alone?"

"No! I will end up telling both of you anyway, so spit it out Nicholas!" Mia flinched at her own haughtiness but kept her face stright. She wanted an answer.

"Mia, please..."

"Nicholas! Don't make me order you to tell me!"

Nicholas sighed. "It was a motion to remove Clarisse and Joseph from the palace because Clarisse is no longer the ruling Queen of Genovia. And...he said that she has no more influence over Genovia so she does not need protection from the palace security."

Clarisse's mouth opened slightly in shock and Joe was filled with anger, as was Mia. "That's obsurd!" she shouted.

"Yes, it most certainly is." Joe let go of Clarisse's hand and stormed out of the room. The three looked after him, worry filling Clarisse. Mia moved over and sat next to her Grandmother, touching her softly on the arm.

"Grandma?" Clarisse turned to look at her with tears in her eyes. "What has happened? What aren't you telling us?"

"It's nothing, Mia. You know how much Joseph worries."

"Grandma! Tell me what has happened since we've been away! Have you found out more in the investigation? Do they know who shot you?"

Clarisse backed away from Mia's touch, not wanting her granddaughter or grandson-in-law to know anything about the situation, for fear that they might be hurt. "No, they don't."

"Do they have any ideas?" Nicholas asked.

"I don't know," Clarisse answered.

"Grandma, why is Grandpa so upset with the Viscount?" Mia asked, getting more worried by the moment.

"He did not like what he said to Nicholas. He is very protective, you know that Amelia."

"What is he planning on doing?"

"I don't know. Amelia..please.."

"Grandma, why are you lying to me!?"Mia stood up, hands on her hips, staring at her Grandmother. Clarisse was speechless. She had no idea what to say to her granddaughter. She did not want to hurt her by filling her in on the details of the past three weeks but she also hated seeing her so angry. Nicholas stood up and after seeing Clarisse's face, put his arm around Mia.

"Calm down, Mia..."

"No! Something is going on here and I would like to be informed about it!"

"Mia, there is nothing..." Clarisse began to explain before being cut off by Mia's anger.

"Nothing? You call your behavior nothing? I see the anger in Grandpa's eyes and the fear in yours! That is not normal! That is something, not nothing!"

Clarisse still found herself at a loss for words.

"Fine! If you don't want to tell your granddaughter what is going on, then I guess we don't have as close a relationship as I thought we had. Goodnight Grandmother." And with that, she stormed out of the room, past the maids and up to her suite. Nicholas stood there, a look of bewilderment on his face.

"I am sorry. She is very tired." Clarisse nodded and looked down, not wanting him to see the tears that were threatening to fall down her cheeks. "I'll speak with her. I'm sure she didn't mean what she said, Grandma Clarisse. Goodnight."

He kissed her cheek and noticed how pale she had become. He left the room quietly and turned, only to face Joe.

"Where is Amelia?"

"She just stormed up to our suite. I am afraid I am on damage control tonight."

"What happened?"

"She believes that Clarisse is not telling her what happened while we were away. Then she said that they don't have as close a relationship as she thought they had and she walked out."

Joe rubbed his forehead and looked at Nicholas. "I am sorry about all this. This is not how Clarisse and I pictured your homecoming."

"Hey, don't worry about us. Look, I know that Clarisse would never say anything to Mia...that's just how she is. But, really, is she alright?"

Joe sighed. "If you do not tell Mia this...I will be in your debt."

Nicholas nodded.

"Clarisse has been having some difficulty with her recovery."

"Her arm isn't healing?"

"No, it is healing. It has just taken longer than expected. And she has been having some nightmares...but that is all I will tell you."

"Nightmares? About what?"

"I do not know. She will not tell me for fear that I will grow angry."

"I see. Well, I won't tell Mia but thank you for telling me. Hopefully, Grandma Clarisse will be able to tell Mia tomorrow...after things have settled down a bit."

"Yes. Well, tell Mia I said goodnight."

"I will. Goodnight sir."

"Goodnight Nicholas." Nicholas walked up the stairs and Joe quietly entered his suite. Clarisse was still sitting on the couch but her face was in her hand. He could hear her crying and quickly went to her side. "Clarisse?"

She looked up at him, tears covering her cheeks. "Joseph..."

"Oh darling..."He pulled her close and let her cry, until she had cried herself to sleep. He gently picked her up and carried her over to the bedroom. He took off her wrap and carefully removed the sling, putting her injured arm on the pillow. He took off her shoes and not wanting to wake her, covered her with the blankets, leaving her in her dress. He knew she would wake up soon enough, another nightmare invading her dreams. He changed out of his tux and climbed in next to her. She turned into his embrace and he held on to her tightly. It seemed the nightmares were not as bad when he held her close. He kissed the side of her head and fell asleep soon after.


	6. Chapter 6

Nicholas entered his suite to find Mia throwing things out of the suitcase. "Mia?"

He ducked as a bottle of hairspray flew towards his head. He walked into the bedroom and she turned quickly.

"Do you know what I can't stand about her?"

"Mia, really..."

"Well, I'll tell you! I cannot stand when she lies to me! It's not fair! It's not that I ask much...I just ask to know what has gone on since we've been gone. She didn't even return all my calls...I must've called like twice a day at least! Ok, she's not that busy! Come on now, she couldn't have been! And what is with Grandpa? He always answers me when I ask questions! She's getting to him! She's brainwashed him to answer only when she tells him to! And another thing..."

Nicholas caught her in his arms and kissed her deeply. She relaxed for a moment but then quickly broke away. "That will not help my mood right now, Nicholas! Do you know that..."

Nicholas cut in. "What I know, Queen Amelia, is that your Grandmother and Grandfather love you very much. They would never do anything to intentionally hurt you."

Mia looked down. "Well, they sure have a bad way of showing it."

Nicholas put his hand under her chin and raised so she was looking up at him. "Mia...your Grandmother was shot. Maybe she's just had a hard time with her recovery and all."

"She has?....Oh no! I feel horrible, I shouldn't have said anything! Oh, I'm such an idiot!"

"Mia, stop! I didn't say that...I just said maybe she has and maybe that's the reason she does not want to tell you anything...so you won't worry. Because, that my dear, you do very well."

He kissed her nose and she finally smiled. "I guess I do. I should go apologize..."

She went to leave the room but Nicholas caught her arm. "It can wait until morning."And with that, he kissed her once more, causing her to agree with his decision.

Joe woke up, feeling Clarisse trembling in his arms. "Clarisse, wake up darling. It's only a dream..."He had done this for so many nights, it had become common. But this time, she wasn't waking up. "Clarisse? Clarisse...wake up!" He shook her gently, not wanting to hurt her arm. "Clarisse! Clarisse!"

Finally the trembling died down some and Clarisse's eyes popped open. "Joseph...are you there?"

Joe leaned down and kissed her. "Right here, my darling. Are you alright?"

Clarisse nodded but then the tears spilled on to her cheeks.

"Clarisse...what is it? Please, tell me what these nightmares are about! I cannot stand the way they are hurting you any longer!"

Clarisse knew it was time to tell him. This nightmare had been too real to her. "Joseph...you'd better turn on the light. And let me change out of this dress!"

He did as she suggested and then looked at her face. It was very pale and the tears were beginning to dry on her cheeks. He wiped them away and took her hand. "You wait here, I'll get you a nightgown."

He helped her change and then took her hand again. "Tell me darling...I will not be angry with you."

Clarisse took a moment to collect her thoughts and then began telling her husband the nightmare. "In the dream, I can never find you. I look all the over the palace and you're never there. When I finally think I have found the room you are in, I am taken away by...by the Viscount. He takes me to a dark room, one I've never seen before and he keeps me there, away from you. He tells me that he is the one who had me shot, that the fireworks were a diversion so no one would hear the shot. The man that was taken in for questioning because he tried to get in the Prime Minister's carriage was one of his accomplices. He was with the Viscount as well and he said that there was another man in the crowd who threw a snake into the street to spook the horse and then set off the fireworks. Oh Joseph...they wouldn't let me out to come find you! They said they would kill you! I...I didn't know how to warn you."

As more tears fell down her cheeks, Joe quickly pulled her into a tight hug. His protectiveness of her seemed to increase with every sentence she told him. He rubbed her back and spoke soothing words in her ear. "I won't ever leave you and I would never let them hurt you or take you away from me. Clarisse..." She looked up at him and he brushed the tears away. "I love you. I won't let anyone take that away."

Clarisse smiled for the first time. "I love you too."

He kissed her deeply, pulling her as close as he possibly could. She wrapped her good arm around his neck and because she couldn't lift her other arm yet, she put her hand on his chest. They leaned back so that they were on the pillows when a sharp knock was heard at the door. Joe groaned and broke from kissing Clarisse. "Do they not know what time it is?"

"Obviously not."

Joe put on his robe and walked to the door. He opened it to find Charlotte in her bathrobe. "Charlotte?"

"I'm so sorry to wake you, sir, but we have a problem."

"A problem?"

"Yes sir. The Viscount Mabrey is at the door, with a court order."

"For what?"

"To search the palace."

"What?!?"

Clarisse's head snapped up when she heard Joe's angry tone. She put on her robe as quickly as she could and walked up to him. "Joseph..."

He put his arm around her and looked back at Charlotte.

"I'm afraid he has them convinced that you both are trying to overthrow the Parliament and take over the country for yourselves."

"That is preposterous!"

"Yes, Madame. However, the police would like to question both of you."

"I refuse to let them question Clarisse. I will go." Remembering her nightmare, Clarisse held on tightly to Joe's arm as he tried to leave. He looked back at her.

"I won't be long."

"You can't go."

"Darling, I must."

"No, you can't!"

Joe now understood why she was so worried. "Charlotte, would you stay with Clarisse?"

"Of course, sir."

Joe turned back to Clarisse and held her around the waist. "I won't be long and I won't let them do anything, alright?"

Clarisse knew she had to let him go. "Alright. Be careful."

"I will." He kissed her and then walked out of the room, Charlotte hiding a smile.

"Come in, Charlotte." Both women walked over and sat on the couch. "What are you smiling about, Charlotte?"

"Nothing, Your Majesty."

"I've told you before you are not a good liar."

"Yes, Your Majesty. It's just...well, you and Joe. It's just so cute!"

Clarisse laughed for the first time in a long time and patted Charlotte's leg. "Thank you, Charlotte....Oh, I hope he's alright."

"I'm sure he is, Madame. Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you though. I just hope that Joseph is able to work through all of this with the police."

"Do not worry, Madame, all of our security personnel are in strong defense of both yourself and Sir Joseph."

"Well, that is a relief."

Out in the sitting room, the police finished questioning Joe and found that nothing the Viscount had said was true and found no need to search the palace. Joe was saying goodbye to the police and thanking them for their understanding, causing him to miss the Viscount leaving. The door to Clarisse's suite opened and both women turned in anticipation of Joe. Instead, they were surprised to see the Viscount standing in the doorway. "Your Majesty, I must ask that you come with me."

Charlotte quickly stood. "You should not be here, sir. This is the Queen's private quarters."

The Viscount moved forward slowly, a look of anger crossing his face. "Well, I am here now and the Queen must come with me!"

Clarisse now stood and motioned for Charlotte to back away but Charlotte stood her ground. "Sir, please..."

The Viscount whirled around on her and grabbed her by the arm. "You, young lady, will remain quiet!" He pushed her down on to the couch with such force that he almost pulled her arm out of its socket. She grabbed her arm in pain and bent over, leaving he and Clarisse to battle it out.

"Viscount, I will be going no where with you. This is my palace and I will kindly ask you to leave it."

"Not without you, Your Highness." He spoke with such disdain that she began to back away from him.

"Get out right now!"

He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close. "You should be mine...not that stupid security man's!"

Clarisse went to slap him with her good hand but he grabbed it and pulled it behind her back, causing her to cry out in pain. Joe was moving quickly to his suite, happy that Clarisse had finally told him her nightmare and that the Viscount was out of their lives forever. What he heard upon nearing his suite only sent his happiness ou the window. He quietly crept up to the door and was horrified by what he saw. The Viscount was trying to push Clarisse towards the bedroom and Charlotte was unable to do anything, considering the pain she must have been in. Joe quickly moved inside and grabbed the Viscount from behind, sending Clarisse flying into the desk. The police, having heard the commotion, came running and taking one look around the room, handcuffed the Viscount and moved him out quickly. Joseph ran to Clarisse and hugged her to him, her cries making his heart ache. He looked at her quickly. "Are you alright?"

She nodded and then looked over at Charlotte who was being helped up by Olivia.

"Charlotte..." Joe began.

"I am alright, sir. Madame, are you?" Clarisse nodded and held on to Joe tightly.

"Good. I will go make sure everyone is out of the castle for tonight."

As she went to leave, Clarisse stepped away from Joe. "Charlotte..."

Charlotte turned and walked back over. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Thank you." She put her arm around the young woman and Charlotte smiled as she hugged the Queen back.

"You're welcome Your Majesty." She let her go and smiled again before leaving quickly to attend to all the other maids who had woken up.

"Madame, Sir, do you need anything?" Olivia asked.

"No, thank you, Olivia," Joe answered.

Olivia curtsied and left quickly, closing the door behind her. Joe pulled Clarisse into another tight embrace and kissed her forehead. "It's over."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. He will not be back ever again."

Clarisse let out a ragged breath, one she had been holding for a long time. "That's a relief. Everything is alright with the police?"

"Yes, perfectly fine. Come now, back to bed for you. We've had quite a night." Clarisse smiled and then took Joe's outstretched hand and walked back to the bedroom. She fell asleep peacefully for the first time, wrapped in his arms.

Mia woke early the next morning, hoping to see her Grandmother as soon as possible. Nicholas was already outside, riding his horse like usual. It was his morning routine. He had learned the morning after the wedding that his Mia was not in any way a morning person and he knew not to disturb her when she woke up. Mia got dressed and decided against breakfast, hurrying down the steps to her Grandmother's suite. Charlotte was outside the room, talking to Olivia.

"Charlotte? What's wrong with your arm?" Mia asked.

A bandage covered the cut she had received when the Viscount's ring caught her skin. "Oh, good morning Your Majesty! My arm? Oh, nothing. Just a little scratch. Thank you for asking though."

Mia did not believe her but she really wanted to speak with her Grandmother. "Well, alright. I need to speak with Grandma immediatley. Is she awake?"

"I am afraid that the Queen is still asleep, Your Majesty...as is Sir Joseph," Olivia answered.

Mia thought a minute and then grimaced, thinking about her Grandmother doing...that. "Oh, um, ew...."

She turned to walk away, but Charlotte, sensing what she was thinking, hurried to catch her. "No, Your Majesty! Nothing like that...some things happened after you and Prince Nicholas were asleep. The Viscount came back, unfortunately, and had the police question Sir Joseph. He told the police that he and the Queen were planning on overthrowing you and Prince Nicholas. Of course, Sir Joseph worked everything out and the Viscount was taken away in handcuffs after he tried to...um, force himself...on the Queen."

"What?!?! He did what?!?"

Charlotte bowed her head in sadness. "Yes, Your Majesty. I am afraid the Queen was feeling a little shaky so she and Sir Joseph did not get to bed at a decent time this morning."

Mia sat down on the chair next to the suite. "Why wasn't I woken up?"

"The Queen knew that you and Prince Nicholas were very tired after your trip and it was her wish that you not be disturbed."

"She never wants to disturb me...."

Charlotte shook her head. "I am sorry, Your Majesty. I could come get you when they are awake."

"No, I'll stay here. What I need to say to her is very important."

Charlotte sensed that Mia was upset so she curtsied and started to walk away. "Yes, Your Majesty. If you need me, I'll be in the kitchens working on preparations for the ball."

"Thank you, Charlotte."

Charlotte left, leaving Olivia with Mia. "Can I get you anything, Your Majesty?"

Mia smiled at Olivia. "No, I'm alright. You can have some fun if you want."

Olivia's face brightened. "My, Your Majesty, you are the third person in the past two weeks who has told me to go have fun!"

Mia laughed at the overexcited maid. "Who else has?"

"The Queen and Sir Joseph. Sir Joseph had a surprise for Queen Clarisse and I got was allowed a night off. Oh, it was wonderful Your Majesty!"

"Well, why don't you go down to the kitchens and tell Charlotte that I said you deserve some strawberries. You seem like you have had a lot to deal with the past few weeks."

"Oh, Your Majesty! Thank you so much!" She curtsied and then corrected herself, pointing her fingers at Mia and winking. After Mia did the same, she skipped off to the kitchens, leaving Mia to worry. She did not have to wait long because five minutes later, Joe stepped out of the suite, fully dressed and ready for the day. He looked around for Olivia but found Mia.

"Mia?"

She jumped slightly and then stood up, flinging her arms around him. "I heard about last night. I'm so sorry."

"Well, everything has been taken care of." He let her go and looked her in the eyes. "And how are you?"

Mia looked down, knowing what he was talking about. "I feel so stupid. I shouldn't have yelled at her."

"You do know that your Grandmother loves you very much."

"I know, I know! And I wasn't thinking when I told her we weren't close. I was just so mad that she wouldn't tell me anything. But, I want to apologize to her. I know she'll tell me in time but....oh, you know how I worry!"

Joe laughed. "Yes, I know all too well. You have stressed yourself out over this."

"Nicholas told me that too. You men...you're all the same."

Joe faked a look of hurt. "Well, if you're going to talk like that, I'll just be leaving..."

He went to walk away but she caught his arm. "I sent Olivia down to the kitchen to get something to eat. I wanted to be alone with Grandma. You mind?"

"No, I'll just go see how the new security plan is working. I'll be back in fifteen minutes, alright?"

"Thanks, Grandpa."

"You're welcome, Mia." He kissed the side of her head and walked away. Mia took two deep breaths and put her hand on the doorknob.

"She's just your Grandmother. You can do this. She'll understand," she spoke to herself. She took one more deep breath and walked inside. Clarisse heard the door from her desk and without looking up, began speaking.

"Joseph, would you mind asking Olivia if she could bring some tea with your coffee?"

"I don't think he would mind..."

Clarisse's head shot up quickly in surprise at hearing her granddaughter's voice. Her eyes met Mia's.

"...but since he's not here, I would be happy to."

Clarisse's eyes softened as she stood. "Mia..."

Mia held up her hand. "Just...let me speak a minute." She saw that her Grandmother was tired so she motioned for her to come over to the couch. Clarisse sat next to Mia and let her have her say. She was afraid Mia was going to be even more upset with her than the night before. "I wanted to come this morning to apologize about last night. I was way out of line, Grandma. I should never have yelled at you. I am just worried about you. I have never seen you so upset and it scared me. But, after what Charlotte told me this morning, it seems you had a right to be upset. I just wish you would've told me."

"Oh my darling, I did not mean to keep things from you. I just did not want to see you hurt. You and Nicholas have been so happy and Joseph and I did not want to spoil that mood."

Mia took Clarisse's hand in hers. "Grandma, I love you. I know we are close...can you forgive me for hurting you last night?"

"On one condition." Mia was surprised that her Grandmother had any conditions. Usually, she would just take Mia in her arms and tell her everything would be alright. But, she wanted her Grandmother back more than anything so she nodded. "That you accept my apology for not calling you when you were away or informing you of what was going on."

Mia's face broke out into a smile and she grabbed her Grandmother in a hug. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, darling. Now..." She let her go and wiped away her granddaughter's tears. "We will have no more tears. I want to hear about your honeymoon!"

Mia giggled and snuggled up next to her grandmother, telling her every detail of what the honeymoon was like. Joe walked in fifteen minutes later and smiled at the pair. He walked up behind them, kissing both on the top of their heads. "It seems as though everything has worked out."

Clarisse smiled at Mia and then up at her husband. "Yes, it has."

He walked around, placing a tray on the coffee table. He handed Mia a glass of orange juice and poured Clarisse a cup of tea.

"How did you..." she began.

"I know you all too well, my dear," he answered. She accepted the cup and squeezed his hand. He sat down with his coffee and they had a wonderful morning, catching up on the time they lost.


	7. Chapter 7

_One week later_

Nicholas stepped out of the bathroom after finishing putting on his bowtie. "Mia, are you almost ready?"

"In a second!" Brigitte finished placing the crown on her head and then she looked in the mirror. She gently touched the ruby and diamonds around her neck and smiled. She did love Nicholas and she was happy! Things were going great and the ball was going to be even better. Celebrating the marriage of two Queens was something Genovia had never seen but was ecstatic about. Mia smiled at the two maids standing next to her. "Do I look presentable?"

They both nodded vigorously.

"I should say," a voice behind her said.

Mia turned around and smiled. Nicholas whistled. "Wow. You look amazing."

Mia hugged him tightly. "Thank you. You don't look too shabby yourself." They both looked wonderful. Nicholas in his tuxedo and Mia in a long, fitted, red gown with a train a foot long. She took his arm and they descended the steps, ready for a night of fun.

"Joseph, could you help me with this?" Joe fixed his bowtie one last time and then walked into the bedroom. Olivia had just gone out of the room to check on something for Charlotte, leaving Clarisse to fiddle with the clasp of the new necklace Joe had given her. Even from behind, he could tell she was going to look beautiful. He hooked the necklace for her, smiling. Her arm had been out of the sling for a day now and had healed beautifully. Her nightmares had ceased as well, much to both of their delight. Joe's thoughts were interrupted as she turned around. A tiara on her head, the necklace around her neck, and a smile on her face made his night all the more better already. He took her hands and stepped back, stunned at her appearance.

"I must say, my dear, I do not know if I have ever seen you look more radiant."

A glow seemed to surround her in the mauve, long, corsetted gown. The sleeves were long, coming to a point at her hands. The neckline, as Joe said, was perfect for the necklace to settle itself in. She blushed slightly and put her hands on his chest. "You look dashing yourself, Sir Joseph. The necklace makes the dress."

"No...the woman makes the dress." He pulled her close and kissed her gently at first, then deepened the embrace as she put her arms around his neck. Time seemed to stop around the couple until she heard the creak of the door. She pulled away and looked up at him.

"I am afraid we have guests to entertain tonight," she said softly.

Joe nodded and stole one more kiss from her. "We will finish that thought later."

Clarisse hit him playfully and he took her hand in his. "You, sir, are walking a very fine line."

"I thought you liked me that way."

Clarisse giggled and quickly covered her mouth to stop herself. It was very unlike her to giggle. "Joseph...you must stop this. Nicholas and Mia..."

"Are right behind you," a voice giggled behind them. Joe turned around and kept a tight hold on Clarisse as blushes crept upon both of their cheeks. Nicholas and Mia smiled at the couple. "Don't worry, we just came in," Mia explained.

"We didn't hear a thing," Nicholas said, hiding a smile.

"I could question you to make sure you are telling the truth," Joe said, his eyes narrowing in fun.

"But you won't...because you love us," said Mia as she walked up to her Grandmother and kissed her cheek. "You look awesome Grandma!"

"Thank you, my darling. And you look beautiful. Is that your present from Nicholas?"

Mia nodded and smiled widely. "Isn't it gorgeous?"

"I must say, he has very good taste."

Nicholas and Joe smiled at the two women. "Are they always like this?" Nicholas asked.

"Yes. One learns to get used to it." Nicholas laughed as he and Joe carried on a conversation of their own.

"Who made that dress....oh my word!" Mia exclaimed as she finally noticed the diamonds hanging on Clarisse's neck. "Where...did you get that necklace?"

"I guess you could say my Head of Security knows a little too much about me," Clarisse answered.

"Grandpa!"

Joe turned quickly from his conversation with Nicholas. "Yes?"

"This is amazing!"Mia exclaimed. She gently touched her Grandmother's necklace. "It looks gorgeous on you!"

"Thank you, dear."

Joe put his arm around Clarisse's waist and kissed her cheek. "I figured she deserved it. Don't you?"

Mia smiled as she took Nicholas' arm. "She most certainly does."

"Both of you deserve everything in the world," Nicholas said. "It will just take Joe and I awhile to get all those things so until then...let's go party!" The girls laughed and let the men lead them to the ballroom.

The party ended at one o'clock in the morning and both Queens were exhausted. As they and their husbands said goodnight to everyone, one person from the back of the room examined their movements closely. Silently he moved to the end of the line and waited his turn to say goodnight to the Queens. Mia and Nicholas were the first two he reached. Nicholas reached out to shake his hand. "Goodnight sir, thank you for..."As Nicholas finally realized who it was, he was too shocked to finish his statement.

"Nicholas?" Mia looked at the man as well and gasped. Joe and Clarisse said goodnight to the last couple and then looked over at Mia and Nicholas.

"What is it?" Joe asked.

Mia grabbed Nicholas' arm as the Viscount raised his hat. "Good evening, everyone."

Joe moved forward and took him by the collar. "You were told to never come back here again."

"Well, you see sir, I would not have but I seemed to have lost something the last time I was here. And I do not want to leave without it." He eyed Clarisse with lust and Joe pushed him up against a wall. Nicholas came over and put his hand on Joe's shoulder to keep him from doing anything that would put him in jail. Mia moved close to Clarisse and put her arm around her. She could feel her Grandmother trembling and held on to her tightly, in case she fell faint.

Joe's self-control was gone as he glared at the Viscount. "You will never...NEVER...get my wife. Now, I have told you many times and this will be the last...you are not allowed in this palace and will never come back here again...because this time, I got a restraining order against you. You sir..."

"Are under arrest. Come on, Viscount. Back to the station."A policeman and the shade man took the Viscount out of Joe's grasp and handcuffed him, leading him out of the palace, screaming and yelling that he was innocent. Joe thanked the shade man before he left and then moved over next to Clarisse.

"He's gone now...forever," he assured her.

"One can only hope," she said softly.

He took her hand and felt it shaking. "Clarisse...let's go to the room. You're shaking."

"I'm fine."

"No, you are not. Come on..." He motioned for Mia and Nicholas to follow and they did, worried about Clarisse.

"Grandma, are you sure you're alright?" Mia asked.

"Just fine," she answered. "You two get a good night's sleep."

"Yes, we'll see you in the morning," Joe said.

They hugged everyone goodnight, Mia hanging on to Clarisse a little longer than everyone else. "I love you," she whispered in Clarisse's ear.

"I love you too. Now go..."

Mia and Nicholas said goodnight one more time and then went up the steps. Clarisse took Joe's hand as he led her into the room. He pulled her into a hug immediately after closing the door. "I'm sorry he was in here."

"It's not your fault. He must have slipped in the back...kind of like you used to."

Joe looked down at her and smiled. "I thought I was the only one who knew about that."

"He must have just happened upon it. He is not as smart as you are, Joseph."

"Well, I'm glad you think so." He kissed her sweetly and took both of her hands. "I believe it is time for you to get into bed. It has been a long day."

"Yes, that's for sure." They moved into the bedroom and Clarisse sat down on the bed heavily. She was very tired. Joe took off his coat and bowtie. He sat down next to her and turned her around. "Joseph...what are you..."

"Shh, just keep quiet."

Clarisse did as she was told as Joe began massaging her back and shoulders. She immediately began to relax and sighed. "Thank you, Joseph."

Joe kissed the back of her neck as he took off the necklace, getting up to put it on her vanity. He came back and worked out the knots in her shoulders. He could tell how tense she was. When he finished, he felt her body slump against his. "Feel better?"

She nodded and he smiled, hugging her from behind. She put her arms over his and smiled. "Sometimes I wish we could just be like this all the time."

"You wouldn't want to be a Queen anymore?"

"Oh, I don't know. It just seems that we don't have any peace and quiet do we?"

Joe turned her around and cupped her face with his hands. "Not much, but when we do, I think we make the best of it."

Clarisse smiled and leaned forward, capturing Joe's lips with her own. "Thank you, Joseph."

"You're most welcome, Your Majesty." Clarisse leaned back and frowned. "I mean...Clarisse...darling, you know I'm joking."

Clarisse smiled again and then stood up. "I'll be right back." She kissed him lightly and walked into the bathroom. Joe smiled and finished changing out of his tuxedo. He climbed into bed as she came out of the bathroom. She turned out all the lights and climbed in next to him. He pulled her into a tight embrace, not letting go quickly. "Joseph? Are you alright?"

He let go a bit and looked at her. "I couldn't be better." He leaned down and kissed her deeply, thankful that the Viscount had not suceeded in his plans.

The next morning, Mia walked with Nicholas down to her Grandmother's suite. They knocked on the door and Olivia answered. "Good morning Your Highnesses."

She curtsied to Nicholas and pointed her fingers at Mia. They both laughed. "Are Grandma and Grandpa awake?" Mia asked.

"Yes, Ma'am. They are out in the gazebo having breakfast. Would you like me to tell Brigitte and Brigitta that you want to join them?"

"That would be perfect, thank you," Mia answered.

"You're welcome." Olivia hurried to find Brigitte and Brigitta to tell them where to take the breakfast trays. Mia put her hand through Nicholas' arm and smiled as they strolled to the gazebo.

"I'm just glad that your Uncle was caught last night."

"So am I. Uncle was making things very difficult for Grandma and Joe."

"Yes, he was. I am sorry for you though. You did spend a lot of time with him."

"That time was not well spent. Remember, he wanted me to sabatoge you."

"Oh, yes, that's right. Aren't you glad that you didn't?"

Nicholas stopped walking and put his hands on her waist. "Very glad." He kissed her for a few fleeting moments and then took her hand in his. "Now, let's forget about Uncle and have a wonderful day."

"Sounds good to me." They finished their trip to the gazebo and found Clarisse and Joe enjoying their breakfast.

"Ah, there you are. We wondered how long it would take you to walk here," Joe said.

"We decided to have a relaxing morning," Mia replied, smiling at Nicholas.

"Good," Joe said as he stood and shook Nicholas' hand and kissed Mia's cheek. Nicholas kissed Clarisse's cheek and then they all sat down to breakfast.

"Well, I just have to say this," Mia said, a serious expression on her face. They all sat back, ready for Mia to explode about something. "No, no, no, I'm not mad!" They all laughed.

"Go on, Mia, what do you want to say?" Clarisse asked.

"I just think that since this has been such a rough month for us, we all should go on a vacation."

"But, darling, we just got back from the honeymoon," Nicholas said.

"Yea, but I've taken care of everything with the children's home and I think it's about time another Queen had her break." She smiled at Clarisse as Joe took his wife's hand. "How does California sound?" Joe and Clarisse looked at each other and smiled.

"California? Where your mother lives?" Nicholas asked.

"Yes, and where I first met Grandma and Joe. I think it's about time we went back to visit, don't you Grandma?"

Clarisse smiled at her granddaughter. "I think it's a wonderful idea."

"Well, I guess I won't mind going back to Los Angelos," Joe said. "As long as I don't have to see that strange girl and her friends...what was her name...Lana Banana..."

Mia laughed. "No, I'll make sure we don't see Lana anymore Grandpa. What do you say, Nicholas, you up for a trip to the United States?"

Nicholas looked around the table and sighed. "I guess I have no choice."

Mia giggled and threw her arms around his neck. She kissed his cheek and looked at him. "We're going to have a blast!"

_Thanks to all who reviewed! I really appreciate your kind words! Look for the sequel to A Tale of Love…coming as soon as I get to it! Thanks again!_


End file.
